VENDETTA: A Sequel of DN
by cold-hearted lass
Summary: The battle continues. What will happen if the Third L meets the Kira of the new generation? Will the battle between the older L and the younger Kira finally lead to the New World? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of Death Note.

This story is just an original idea created by the author's imagination.

**Chapter 1. A New World** **

* * *

**

It is the 14th day of February of the year 2011. A black haired lady, in her mid-twenties, is sitting in one of the seats in the departure area of the airport, obviously waiting for her plane to arrive. She is wearing a Chanel sunglass that covers her deep green eyes and the dark past it tries to conceal. On the outside, she looks like a normal lady concentrating on a figure in front, but actually, her thoughts were traveling somewhere else, so far away…

"Misa…ano…Light Yagami is dead."

"Nani?! Naahh…Light-kun is not dead." Misa Amane said in a matter-of-fact manner. She waved a finger in front of her companion and continued. "Misa-misa won't allow that to happen. Misa-misa is bethroted to Light-kun and we're going to get married soon." She finished the sentence by crossing her arms and turning back.

Tota Matsuda shook his head. He cursed Ide Hideki again and again for choosing him to deliver the news to Amane-san. He already knows this will happen. Dealing with a stubborn lady like her, he presumed that only a proof will make her believe him and he was not mistaken. He cautiously took something in his bag and showed it to Misa.

"Misa-Misa, take a look at this." He handed an envelope to Misa which she silently accepted.

Misa opened the envelope with shaking hands and took out the contents. As she stared at the first photo of Light-kun's lifeless body, she found it hard to breathe, as if something's clutching her neck. She turned her gaze to the guy in front of her and found herself shaking in anger.

"Out! Out! You…killed Light-kun! I'll never forgive you all!" She shouted while shoving Tota to her apartment's door.

"We didn't kill him. Misa-Misa, he was Kira! Believe me, he almost got us all killed! And you were even suspected as the Second Kira because of him." Tota tried to protest but was shoved out of the door and was slammed on the face.

"I'll never forgive them. Light-kun…I…" Misa cried as she clenched her hands on the envelope from Matsuda and brought it to her chest while her other hand found its way to her belly.

* * *

Misa's thoughts were interrupted with a loud cry. She instinctively took hold of the baby cradle and protectively lifted the little angel close to her. She cuddled the baby while humming a soft lullaby to ease the cries. The baby started to relax after feeling mother's touch and tried to close its eyes again. Misa smiled while studying her 6-month old baby, and returned her thoughts to the past occurrences that led her to that day… 

_Obviously I can no longer stay here. They would keep on pestering me and I have to answer every single question they would ask me._ Misa thought as she started to clean her stuff and Light's as well in their apartment. As she looked around the room, she remembered the times when Light would come back from work to their apartment and she would bring him his clothes. She saw the table where they had eaten together despite her awful cooking. She lifted her gaze to their bedroom and remembered that single, romantic night they'd spent together…where her dreams of becoming one with Light had finally came true…one night of bliss that could have multiplied a thousand more if he was not…

Misa closed her eyes and felt a tear trickled on her face. She clutched her stomach again and felt a slight movement in it. _He never even managed to know that he has a child with me. _She thought with a sigh. She tried to stand up and walked her way to the mirror. She gazed at her reflection and studied her face. Tears that were left to dry were evident on her face along with the fresh tears that were beginning to pour again and she cursed herself for not being able to stop them from falling.

"Is it really true that Light-kun is Kira and I'm the Second Kira?" She asked no one in particular. She continuously looked at the mirror, as if searching for answers. She has no memories of being Kira so that idea seemed impossible. Yet, if she is Kira, she would be able to revenge the death of Light-kun. The thought sounds appealing to her and she could not help but wish that Light-kun would be there to give her answers. Just when she was about to leave and continue packing her things, she noticed a set of papers under the bed. It looked like there were three of them, as if it was meant to be hidden or be seen by her at the same time. Her instincts seem to tell her to take it and so she treaded softly to the location of the papers and pulled it out. As if by lightning, past memories crept inside her head, memories of meeting Light, Rem, Ryuk, her being Kira…the Second Kira.

Now she understands. He remembered how she regained her memory the first time through Rem's help…how she traded her life for shinigami eyes twice to satisfy Light…how two shinigamis sacrificed their lives for her…how Light also came back and took L's place. She remembered the recent events…about Light-kun telling her to relinquish her ownership of the death note, and how he also gave up his own to give it to his loyal servant, Teru Mikami, but kept some pages for himself so as he would not forget about his past. And these papers are the ones left. Everything seems to make sense now.

After the recollections, she got up quickly. She remembered something…something very valuable. And she won't forgive herself if she would forget it again. She tore a small part of the death note's paper and placed it in her pockets. Despite the cold wind with only night lamps that loomed the streets, Misa Amane stride out to the darkness into the dark forest where another treasure have been buried a long time ago.

* * *

"Passengers for Flight 10F439, you may now start to board the plane." 

Misa Amane returned to reality and started to lift her baby and the small bag she brought with them. No one would discover her identity for she had disguised herself properly. She clutched her bag closely to her side, feeling the shape of the notebook as she did. She had covered it with baby's wrapper so that no one would suspect anything about it and would think of it as a baby book. She strolled along with the other passengers for the final check-up before boarding.

"Asakura Mikami?"

"Yes." Misa Amane responded with a smile that could melt a man's heart.

"Welcome aboard." The man returned the smile.

* * *

Shuichi Aizawa, the leader of Japan's investigation team was having another miserable day after the escape of another criminal. Obviously, after more than a year of not hearing from Kira, people tend to return from their old ways, and the criminals won't definitely waste time of the opportunity given to them. Since the truth about what happened to the real Kira was not publicized, many speculations have appeared in the surface. Although there are still some who believes that Kira was just taking a rest, still many others have concluded that he already abandoned his convictions or he already lose the battle or even died already. 

Suddenly, a ring from his cell phone got his attention. He hastily grabbed it and pressed the answer button.

"If this is another news of your stupidity, you better not show your face to me again!" he shouted at the receiver.

"Aizawa-san! I can feel your high blood over the waves. Why are you so tight out there?" a familiar voice answered in the receiver.

"Oh, it's you Matsuda-kun. I thought it was another one of those upsetting calls. Or is it?" Aizawa ansswered back.

"Oh…well..I don't know if this is good or bad but Ide-san and I are on our way to Obanazawa, Yamagata."

"What the hell are you going to do there?" Aizawa shouted at the receiver again.

"Aizawa-san, don't shout at me. I know you told us to help find the criminal but we saw the news this morning about Amane-chan. She had committed a suicide!"

"Nani?!"

"Hai. She jumped off from a building and her body was crushed, her face cannot even be recognized. The police found her wallet and all her identification cards in it. We are on our way to investigate."

Aizawa let out a deep sigh. "Okay. Call me if there are any updates about the incident."

"Okay. Bye!" Matsuda said on the receiver.

Aizawa put down his cell phone and grabbed another phone. He dialed a number that he already memorized by heart and waited.

"You have reached the Lake Circus. If you know the name of the clown you want to hire, please say the name. Otherwise, if you want a list of them, please press 0."

"This is Aizawa Shuichi. The password is Yagami Light."

Another melody sang on the line and a voice picked up. "Aizawa-san, what can we do for you?"

"Watari, is L in there?"

"I'm sorry Aizawa-san. He's having a break and cannot be disturbed." Watari answered.

"It's okay. Just tell him that Amane Misa is dead."

* * *

"Get to know the people around you as well as you can, and take advice only from those who are qualified to give it."**

* * *

**

**Hi! My first death note fanfic. I have been pondering about this idea for quite a long time now since I've finished the anime and I'm very glad that I was finally able to find time to write it down. I know some of you might disagree about the concept of another death note left after Light's death, but I was hoping I'll find my answers here too. If you try to recall, Misa's death note was not taken away under the tree after it was reburied. And in the end, there should have been two REAL death notes left so how come there's only one? If indeed I got the information right, please do agree with me by saying it through reviews. But if you can prove to me that I got it all mixed up, please give me your opinions too. Still, whatever the results would be, please allow me to continue my story on how I have created it and I'd appreciate any reviews that you make about it. By the way, I'll be ending each chapter with a verse from the Bible. Hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Molding**

* * *

September 16, 2013. 

"Mom! Mom! Look! I've written my name for the first time! I've done it!" A tiny voice shouted across the room.

Misa Amane, now Mikami Asakura, smiled to herself as she was drying the last plates she had just washed. She hurriedly inspected the other parts of the kitchen before turning off the switch. As she entered her child's room, she was greeted by a bouncing and cute little angel holding a piece of paper. She looked at the big letters written…

_Erika Asakura_

"Is it okay?" the child asked curiously at her mom. "I was having problems with the capital A but I followed your advice by drawing it like our roof."

Mikami watched her daughter and smiled again. _She is really as smart as her father, _she thought. At a very young age of 2, Erika already mastered the alphabet and numbers from 1-100. Despite her young mind, she already has the initiative to help around the house and even watches the news every night, as if she understands them.

"Mom? You don't like it?" Erika asked, wondering why her mom hasn't spoken anything.

"Of course I like it, Erika. I was actually astounded!" Mikami smiled to her daughter. "After practicing for only two days, you've perfected it already. That's quite a progress for a little angel like you. I'm really so proud of you."

Erika beamed. She knows her Mom is not lying when her smile reaches her eyes. Now for the most important part…

"So this means, I will have my bedtime stories again! Yipee!" Erika hopefully cheered as she studies her mom. She knows that she can't force her when she had been tired all day from work but when she does any achievement, she knows she can't say no.

"You never get tired about it, don't you? Alright, come to bed now and I'll give you what you want."

"Yes!" Erika cheered as she scrambled to her bed and put up her mattress while giving space for her mom beside her.

"Ok. So where did I ended last time?"

"It's when Kira finally got his hands to the Death Note and recovered his memory. Then…"

"Ok, I remember now." Mikami stopped her daughter before she could go on about everything she remembered about the story. Her daughter really has a great memory, especially when it comes to this. "Now, when they were already back at the lab…"

* * *

"Erika, wait up!" 

_Huh? _Erika looked back to see a fellow schoolmate, Chester, running towards her.

"Don't disappear like that again. I know you're a member of the track and field team but you always seem to forget me every after class. I was waiting outside your room and suddenly you just flashed in front of me then disappeared. Sometimes I want to think like you're avoiding me." The guy pouted as if trying to be cute.

Erika Asakura, now in her freshmen year in California State High, gazed at her admirer. He belongs to the upper-class, the star of their school's football team, and the dream guy of every lady at California State High. But such characteristics do not impress Erika at all for she too is the girl of every guy's dream in their school – a straight-A student, a member of the cheerleading squad and the tracks team, a part-time model, and a host in the #1 show in the whole Palm Springs, California that airs once a week.

"I'm sorry Chester. But Rika-rika is already late for cheerleading practice." She flashed her dollar-smile and scrammed again, without waiting for a reply, towards the venue.

Chester scratched his head. _She is really an amazing girl. _He thought. _How can she manage to be serious at one time and so childish the next? And to stay humble despite all her achievements, man! I really have to make her mine._

* * *

"Mom! Rika's home!" Erika called out when she arrived after cheerleading practice. 

"You're quite early today.' A voice called out from the kitchen. "Don't you have your taping tonight?"

"Nope. It was postponed because my manager got a problem with the new director. Something about the problem the other week that wasn't settled yet. Well I think it's good anyway because I will have time to rest for now."

Mikami appeared in the living room with her apron still on and studied her daughter. Erika is like a replica of her, starting from her blond straight hair, the perfect nose, pouting lips, the right curves and the legs to die for. _But she has her father's eyes, _Mikami thought. _Eyes that could melt anybody's heart...and his height as well. Her personality was a combination of me and Light. She could turn dead serious when it comes to her school stuff but when outside, she looks like any teenager enjoying the time of her life._

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Mikami answered, returning to reality. She slowly untied her apron to remove it.

"Hmm..do you really think that I would forget?"

Mikami was stunned, then lowered her head. It was not her daughter, but her, who forgot.

Erika hold up a small package wrapped in stylish pink in front of her Mom. "Happy birthday!"

Mikami felt a tear trickled on her face. She no longer thinks her birthday is that of much importance. But seeing her daughter, still finding time to buy a gift for her despite her schedule, she cannot ask for anything more. She wrapped her daughter to an embrace and Erika did the same.

"Thank you for everything, okaa-san" Erika whispered to her ear.

* * *

"Do you have everything now?" Mikami asked her daughter as she started to rise from her seat to clean up their food. 

"Oh yes." Erika said as she started to stand also. "Rika-rika will clean this mess and you'll just have to sit there." She grabbed her mom's shoulders and placed her back to her chair.

"No Erika, you would be late now." Mikani answered as she struggled to stand despite her daughter's force.

"No-no-no! Rika-rika will clean up and Mom will just have to sit and watch." Erika smiled then her face turned serious. "Please let me do this for once. You've been serving me all my life, please let me do this starting now." As she finished the statement, she took out the plates and brought them into the kitchen.

Mikani looked at her daughter as she turned her back to her. It was not long ago when she held her in her arms, a tiny angel brought by her love to Light Yagami. And now, she had grown up to be a very pretty, young lady. She stood up too and strode to where her daughter was doing her chore.

"Erika." Mikami called her.

"Hmm?" Erika answered as she continued to wash the dishes.

"I think it's time for you to stop calling yourself Rika-rika."

"Huh?" Erika was taken aback by her mother's voice. She sounded so serious, as if that simple request meant something else. "Why Mom? I think it's kind of cute, like Misa-misa in your story." Erika turned to face her and winked.

"It's cute when you were still young, but you will be 20 this year. People will no longer find it that amusing anymore."

"Hmm..no one had ever told me that. Every time I use my nickname, people always swoon at me."

"Well, you said you want to be a lawyer. So how can you expect people to have a higher respect on you if they just find you cute?"

Erika stayed silent. Of course, she had been using her nickname most of the time but she knows when to act serious when she needs to. Maybe her Mom thought she had been using it everywhere and to just anyone but she's smart enough not to look stupid in front of important people. But her Mom looks so serious, guess she just have to agree…

"That's okay with me, Mom, if that's what you want." She smiled again then returned to cleaning the last glass. "By the way, I was chosen again to be the representative of our class in another debate contest. It would be a week from now."

"Okay. Just give it your best." Then Mikami lowered her head and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry." Erika proclaimed when she saw the time. She quickly dried her hands and run to her mom and gave a peck on her cheek. And for some unknown reasons, she just found herself hugging her Mom tight.

Erika was also shocked. But after the surprise, she found herself hugging her daughter as well. "Take care of yourself," she whispered.

Then Erika pulled away and dashed to the door. "Bye Mom! See you later!" and she was gone.

Mikami watched the entrance where her daughter had disappeared. There are so many things she wanted to say, things she wanted her to understand. _But now, the time has come, _she thought. _I have brought her up exactly as planned. With her intelligence, her beauty, and her determination, her fate will lead her to where she belongs. _

Misa Amane went to her room, and opened her closet. She slid down the key to her drawer and opened it. There, the one thing she had kept all these years, lay her most prized possession. She took it out, her keys dangling around, leaving a gloomy sound as she walked. She touched the paper tapered on it, and smiled. She settled on her favorite chair, placing the box on her lap, and waited.

_

* * *

_Erika thought as she sits on her chair in room 209, half-listening to the lecture. _She's really acting weird these past few days, I don't think it's menopause. Even though she's already 45, she even looks like a lady in her early 30s._

"Miss Asakura, please translate the last paragraph."

Erika stood up and started to read. "The human soul constantly yearns for affection from its own kind. Even a simple child or challenged people crave for it. It's by nature that this phenomenon occurs, and nature has also provided us with that innate ability to generate and reciprocate such emotions. A wondrous work of nature or should we say, divine power."

"That was a wonderful translation of the Japanese proverb, Miss Asakura. Thank you." Her professor said.

"You're welcome, sir." Erika replied then flashed a smile.

Her classmates watched her in awe. No one could beat Erika Asakura when it comes to Japanese language and culture. It was said that she was born in Japan, having a Japanese surname so as to say, but she grew up in America all her life with only a mother with her. Surely it's not only because of her heritage but mostly because of her intelligence as well.

R-I-I-I-N-N-G!!!

Erika hurriedly went out of the room. At last, it was their dismissal. She couldn't wait to go home and know that her Mom is okay. She doesn't know why but she had been agitated for the whole day.

When she arrived at their house, she noticed that it's quieter than usual. _Maybe Mom went out for a grocery, _she thought. But as much as she wants to convince herself, there's something wrong with the scenario that welcomed her. Then, she remembered that the door was not padlocked when she arrived, and her heart pounded louder. She stopped at her Mom's room and knocked. "Mom? Are you there?" When no one answered, she slowly turned the knob. There, the sight that welcomed her, was the most horrifying scene she had ever seen in her whole life.

"Mom!" Erika shouted that echoed all over the house. She ran to her side and tears started flowing out of her eyes. "Why?"

Misa Amane, aka Mikami Asakura, was seating in her chair, her head dropping to her side and her eyes were closed. There was no life in her anymore but she looks like she's smiling, even in death. Erika cried harder at her side, knowing that she can do nothing but engrave this last memory of her mom in her heart. Just when she was about to stand up, she noticed a box in her mom's hands. She gently pulled it and noticed that it has four locks, one on each side, and a big letter N in front with an arrow pointing up. Then a note was posted in front. She started reading it…

_across the sky, suN shines alone_

_but whEn sun leaves, moon comes along_

_together both lie on horizon's vieW_

_but in the end, only one can Stay on._

"A quote? What does this means?" Erika asked as she tries to find an answer from her unresponsive mother.

* * *

"When an educated person hears something that shows insight, it stimulates his mind and leads him on to other ideas. But when someone who is satisfied with ignorance hears it, he won't like it, and will forget it as soon as he can." **

* * *

**

**Another chapter finished! Whew! I hope you like it. Guess no one really mind where the other death note came from, hehe…Anyway, some of you might be wondering why I chose a daughter instead of a son. I have been debating with myself about it too but I believe that this new Kira would be more interesting than a male one, with a different charm than Light of course. I hope you find this story interesting too and care enough to leave a review. I'll be updating every other week, I guess, since I still have another story to update. I can only allot half a day per week for every story so hope you understand that I'm a little bit busy. But don't worry, I don't plan to abandon this fic, unless maybe if no one really cares any more, that's so sad though. So, till here. RxR please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The Realization**

* * *

February 14, 2030. 

Erika had been sitting in front of the television for three hours already. Since that bloodcurdling scene she'd witnessed two weeks ago, she had been pacing out over and over again. Her attendance on the debate contest the she was supposed to join was even cancelled by her professors and she was replaced by another classmate of hers.

Turning the channel again by her right hand, her other hand took hold of the box that had been left by her mother – her only evidence, or perhaps clue, to her death. After finding her mom that afternoon, she hurriedly called in 911 to assist her. Later, she was told that her mom died of heart attack.

Since then, she had been in front of the television every afternoon, even tried to be absent one day just to gather any clue from the quote that she received. The word NEWS had been evident although she believes that's not the only hint it was trying to perceive, since it could also mean the four directions – the North, East, West, and South. And she knows there is a meaning behind every phrase in it. However, she just wanted to start with the news for unknown reasons. Her mind just doesn't work that good, especially with the trauma she had just experienced.

She surveyed the box again. Four locks on each side with four numbers in each lock. If she has to compute it, one lock has an estimated 5,040 combinations. So, if there are four locks, that means the maximum combinations she can make is 20,160. She knows she can start to try each lock anytime but just thinking of it makes her pissed on herself. She doesn't want to stoop that low knowing that her mother had given a lot of thought on this one. She knows she will make it, just as her mom had thought she will.

But then, she let out a deep sigh again. It had been two weeks already and nothing happened. She was thinking that maybe she thought highly of her mom and the clue is something not so intellectual after all. She turned the channel of the TV again. She had memorized all the channels that air any type of news and its schedule among the 500 channels in their cable TV, although there is more emphasis on their favorite channels. Yet, every time she had finished scanning, she only feel frustrated than ever.

A beep from her gadget managed to turn her attention away from the tv for awhile. _Tsk. Another invitation. _She muttered in her breath. It's Valentines Day and as usual, tons of her admirers invited her for a date but she turned them all down. Feeling a little bit preoccupied, she tried to change the channel on the tv again, not realizing that the remote was still on the cellphone mode. _3-6-6,_ She pressed in.

Nothing happened. When she looked at the remote again, she quickly realized that she was not able to change the cellphone mode to a remote one. When she was about to exit her cellphone, her eyes turned round at the sight that met her. _DN._

Of course, she should have realized it sooner. _3 DEF, 6MNO 366 DN. _Her mom never intended her to literally watch the news but to punch in her favorite channel when she was younger on the cellphone mode. And when she was young…that could only mean…

She stared at the two letters again. Suddenly, she began sweating. _Why haven't I thought about it sooner? _She thought to herself. She found herself remembering a conversation she shared with her Mom a long time ago…

"_Mom, I wish I have a Death Note too so that I could erase all the evil in this world. But they don't really exist, right?"_

"_Well, why don't you wish for one? You'll never know…there are so many things in this world that remain a mystery."_

"_What would you do if you have a Death Note, Mom?_

"_Me? Hmm…maybe I'll give it to you." Then her Mom smiled._

Her hands holding the box is shaking. _Is it possible that this is a Death Note? _She thought. The length and width is like the size of a book but she couldn't be too sure. She scanned the quote again in front of the box. Now she's quite sure that the big letters connote the direction of each side, and the quote represents the key to each lock. And the clue: Death Note.

She quickly scanned her memory of the Death Note story. She did not find it difficult because every detail of the story has been engraved in her heart like it was already part of her life. She did not waste any more time and she started on with the first phrase…

_across the sky, suN shines alone…_

"Sun…in the Death Note, it could only mean…Light!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Since his birthday is February 28, 1986, possible combinations are 2286, 0228, 1986…" She started on the north part of the box and after the second attempt, _click! _The lock opened. She grinned eagerly. The first one had been done. But when she saw there are still three more, her grin vanished. She immediately tried on the next phrase…

_but whEn sun leaves, moon comes along…_

_Well, isn't Misa the second Kira, the one who became her right-hand? _She thought. She was astonished that it was a little bit easier to decipher the clue now. She remembered that her Mom even has the same birthday with Misa. Having understood that the clue uses only the month and day of the dates, she quickly put in 1225 and another click was heard.

_together both lie on horizon's vieW…_

_Okay, so they died on different dates, right? Light on January 28, 2010 and Misa on February 14, 2011._ But even as she thought of this, she can't help but stare on the first date…January 28…her mom's date of death. Why are there so many similar dates? She began trembling again as another thought slipped on her mind. She keyed in 0128 and the third click was heard.

She wants to jump for accomplishing that much in such a short time but she only felt apprehension. Her gaze fell on the last phrase and felt the phrase burning in front of her…

_but in the end, only one can Stay on._

_That's…me._

As the realization struck her, she felt her own pulse striking in every nerve of her body. She wants to argue but her hands found its way to the fourth lock. And as she tried to key in her own birthday, 0806, she never doubted that the truth will finally unveil before her.

_Click!_

Slowly, she opened the box. She had been expecting this moment for a long time now. But, instead of the notebook that she was expecting, the one that had been described by her mom in her story, she found her baby book. She slowly retrieved it and opened on the first page and was very shocked of the words written by her own mother's neat handwriting…

_Mikami Asakura_

_February 14, 2011 7:30 a.m._

_Bring along the brown wallet from her bag and place it in her pocket. Then..._

_Fall from the rooftop of Douji building and face cannot be recognized_

_Misa Amane_

_January 28, 2030 12:00 p.m._

Erika closed her eyes. Now, she's almost 100 sure of what she thinks. Her mom…is Misa Amane. The Death Note was not a mere fiction after all. It was not her who died on February 14, 2011, but the real Mikami Asakura. She remembered the times when she was young, she remembered surfing the net anything related to Death Note and was only frustrated with the results. After that, she never tried researching again, contented only with the story from her Mom which she truly treasured.

Suddenly something fell off from the book. She lifted them up and saw a picture of a younger Misa with a handsome man beside him. She quickly recognized him as her dad, seeing that she has the same eyes as him. She turned the photo and read her mom's handwriting…

_Light,_

_Anata wo zutto aishiteimasu…_

_Amane Misa_

A tear trickled on her smooth face. _I will love you forever…_it says. Now she understands why she was deeply involved into the Death Note's story…because it was actually the very story of her parents, of her very existence. Before, she thought that American kids were not just familiar with the story because it is a Japanese tale but now she knows that the real reason is because no one else knows the whole truth of it except her Mom. And now that she's gone, that means she's the only one left.

She finally noticed the other contents…some documents and a letter. She carefully opened it and tried to read her mother's last message for her…

_Erika,_

_By now, I know you already realized the truth. I hope you'll forgive me for leaving you but I want you to know that I have planned this for a long time now, and I will never regret what I did. You see, my only wish was to be with your father and nothing more. But the day I heard the news of his death, I thought my world was going to fall apart. But you were there, and you gave me hope. I vowed to avenge him but sadly, my identity will be a hindrance to it, and it will ruin all my plans for you…for us. _

_Now, your fate will lead you to where you have to go. Don't worry, we'll always be here for you. Together as we lie on horizon's view, our light will reach you whenever, wherever, whatever you may be._

_Okaa-san,_

_Amane Misa_

Erika clutched the letter in her chest. She took hold of the book again and swiftly tore the cover and revealed the true form of the Death Note, hidden in all these years. As if by lightning, her pupils darkened and her lips turned into a grim line.

"This will be the last time I will ever cry."

* * *

"**Planning and thought lie behind everything that is done. The mind concerns itself with four things: these are good and evil, life and death. They all begin in the mind, but the tongue is their absolute ruler."** **

* * *

**

**About the question raised previously, according to the manga, Misa Amane died due to suicide on February 14, 2011, a year after Light's death. But in my story, the police have the same idea but it was not actually the real Misa Amane. I just used the information so that it would really look like a continuation. **

**About your guess that the clue is NEWS, I was actually surprised by that. I have another thing in mind so I did not really notice that it spells that word. But it was really good that you tried to decipher it, so I was able to use the information in this chapter, hehehe… Thank you for that very useful suggestion! **

So sorry for making it too sad but that was actually part of my plan to lead Erika to her destiny. Don't worry, next chapter, we will be back in Japan, hehe. So please, please RxR.

Arigatou!


End file.
